wychmirefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer/im ranting dw about it
im not pointing fingers at anyone but recently a few users have been leaving for miscellaneous reasons. i wont stop you, nor will i blame you for leaving, but if youre leaving for wiki relevant reasons - why didnt you say something to the staff beforehand? why cant we have a thread to Talk About This? if youve messed up, okay, you may get bits of the harsher side. if youve continuously messed up, you may just be running from the problem you can't fix at this point. heres the truth to it all: the wiki has Always. been like this. theres always been the cliques and stuff, those who are more active, those who apparently come up with better ideas or get more love from others, but in truth that's just how Humans Altogether Work. its been a thing Forever. where theres these little cliques. 'the strong & the weak', 'the smart & the dumb'; im not saying any of us are specific to those, but those are the most generalized cliques we've fed since humanity started. i get it if you genuinely cant handle things on the wiki because it stresses you out. but these cliques of cool kids and stuff won't ever just stop in life. it's everywhere. this is just online. nobody here, by being involved in Some Kind Of Clique, is thinking constantly 'ooh i wonder if this will hurt so and so if i post this or that! i'll do it to figure it out!' - as far as i know: everyone's here to enjoy themselves and have a good time with sharing characters and participating in collaborative stories & journeys that we call roleplays. if there is a problem in the wiki, which clearly there is if there's the constant statement of 'drama' being used as a reason to leave, i want to hear it all. the elephant in the room is that those leaving dont know how to cope with it properly - and again, i dont blame you. i had to take a constant on/off hiatus from this place for a couple of years just to figure out what i wanted and how i could fix myself here. then i thought: hey! this is where i can just put my characters & ideas. ill be here just to enjoy exactly that. so i did that. and now ive made more friends. ive fit myself back into the community. im proud to be a part of this, but if you cant find it in yourself to stick it out or try to cope with your problems on here and just run from it, you'll end up doing what i did. on & off, for years, or maybe just never coming back to the wiki. i get it if life just swept you away from it, but if youre forcing yourself away from friends, away from your creativity, away from where you started to develop more things - you're only making yourself suffer. and i dont wanna see anyone doing that. it. Sucks. it does. i get it. if this wiki means so much to people, why does nobody say anything? you won't get banned for Speaking Up. if you want to fix something so badly, you need to admit what youre fixing is broken in the first place. and by god the wiki has been broken for a while. if not in shambles, at least cracked and chipping slowly. so stop backing up, just say what you have to say and leave if you need to. or just, yknow, say what you have to say, and discuss ways to make it better!!!!! we all care about this place in one way or another, regardless of what kind of 'clique' you're in. we're all a fan of the series, with differing headcanons, differing ideas & voices - we're all unique and beautiful to our own minds. why can't we all handle this like mature people, talk this out, fix it up, and continue doing the things we love to do. Category:Blog posts